<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第一章 by Moonbyultopfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321670">第一章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan'>Moonbyultopfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>文多情的幸福生活 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, moonsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Couple - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>文多情的幸福生活 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“容~~~~”文娇娇正用着撒娇可爱的声音对着他最爱的金容仙撒娇。</p><p>“干嘛！”金容仙吼了一声。</p><p>“对不起嘛，都是我不好！还跟她讲话了！”文星伊一边赏自己巴掌一边说着。</p><p>金傲娇果然受着一套，看着他打自己又舍不得，便拉过他的手，摸着他的脸问他疼不疼（一脸心疼）。文星伊眼看她原谅自己了便扮出委屈的样子说着“只要能让容消气的我都愿意！还要是我的错在先。”文星伊低着头说并且观察金容仙的表情变化。金容仙便心软的让他下次不准再跟其他的漂亮姐姐说话了，毕竟她也知道自己小年下的魅力，要是被其他的小姐姐勾引去就不好了。她可是舍不得让这个优秀的小年下被别人拐走。</p><p>文星伊听到金容仙说的话后，立马变回嬉皮笑脸地拉着她心爱的年上去她们常常光顾的辣炒年糕店吃。这一路上她两都不知吸引了多少人的目光呢（果然颜值高的两个人都比较容易吸引关注）。但文星伊现在的眼里也装不下其他人，她的眼里只有她这傻里傻气的姐姐呢。</p><p>“容~~~”</p><p>“怎么了呢我的小可爱~”金容仙一脸宠溺的于文星伊对视。</p><p>“没有呢就想叫叫你呢，真可爱~~”文星伊说着就亲了金容仙的脸颊一口。</p><p>“流氓！” 金容仙害羞地把脸埋起来躲在文星伊的怀里。</p><p>吃饱喝足，文星伊就送金容仙回家去了。两人依依不舍的站在门口要分离，但谁也没有放开牵着的手。</p><p>“咳咳。。。” 金容仙的父亲就站在她们俩的面前，一脸尴尬。</p><p>文星伊一看见眼前的人便马上放开容的手，90度鞠躬向金父问好就离开了。</p><p>金容仙心想偷笑着说真可爱呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>